Tutorial (WoT)
Tutorial is the first thing a newly registered WoT player must do before playing on the live battles. The player is put up against AI controlled tanks. During the course of the tutorial, the player will earn rewards and gets basics of each aspect of the game. First part When first playing the tutorial, the player is introduced to an animation and then put into a Sherman Jumbo. Then he/she is introduced to moving and when reaching the airfield, is introduced to the firing mechanics. Note that the AIs will be firing HE for the round and other battles. Intro to the garage After the player's first battle, he/she is introduced to the garage, with a starter tier II tank. The player can change his/her tier II tank rewards as she wishes. But, the default is the T2 Medium tank. The player is prompted to click battle. Battle with tier II tank When the battle starts, you are given an AI team. The opposing team has 2 or 3 more tanks than your team, but AI. When you meet the enemy LTP, a tutorial on sniper mode is given (Scroll button on mouse). After going through the valley, you will meet an SU-76I. You will then be prompted to drive towards the SU-76I and flank it. Try and avoid the red area, as that's the gun traverse. Then after destroying the SU-76I, the last enemy will be an LTP behind a rock. Back into the garage... After the previous battle ends, a basics on researching is given. After researching the promted modual, a credits reward is given, which is used to purchase and mount the modual. Then the player is prompted to click battle again. Intro to new winning strategy When entering battle, a small group of tanks is placed before the center of the battle area (The battle area is walled off at the tracks dividing the map and the west boundary. When the player reaches the hill, the player is then prompted to back away when the enemies appear. After backing, the player is then prompted to flank, in which the player is required to move through the group of bushes. Make sure not to fire, or else the bushes will fail to hide your tank. When the flanking is complete, the other way of winning is introduced. An AI tank should followed you when you started flanking. When capturing the base, an AI will soon appear to attempt to stop cap. After destroying it, you should win, with the opposing AI team starting to cap your base. Researching a new tank After battle, you will be prompted to go and research a new tank. By default, it should be the M2 Medium tank. After researching it should then give you some credits, and then prompt you to purchase it. When exiting, it should introduce you to tank mantinience. When clicking, it will prompt you to put AP ammo into the tank, and then it should prompt you to add the large repair kit consumable. After that, crew is introduced. When it asks you to click the commander and open his personnal file, it should prompt you to train the commander with the 6th sense, which indicates whether the tank is spotted within a 3-second delay. Then it will prompt you to click battle. Battle with your tier III When moving to the open field of the map, a light tank should appear. This is when a light bulb should appear. This means your spotted and in view of enemies. Be careful of moving up, as there will be snipers, especially the Jagd Pz. I. If you do manage to survive and push up, you should then keep pushing, where you then meet the BT-7. Note that the light bulb will appear again. You may not see the BT-7 yet when you get spotted. Once you destroy the BT-7, avoid the FT-AC that you will see near base, as it is very powerful for low tier tanks. Attack the FT-AC with a partner, but try not to get too much attention. Then finish the LTP. A Japanese tank should then appear when destroying the LTP and then capturing. Back to da garage... When reentering the garage, the tutorial should then give a tutorial on battle mode and the rest of the features on World Of Tanks. You should be prompted to pick "Random Battle" and then click battle. Final Battle The final battle should be a 15 vs. 15 match. Please note this not a real battle, as its AI controlled. The player may struggle on this final part, as its 15 vs 15. If the player does manage to get through, he/she must be aware of snipers (The tank destroyer camping near the enemy base capture). You should then capture the base, or finish off the remaining tanks. This would then lead into the garage, which should congratulate you. After that, you should be transferred to the actual live server. Good luck commander! Tutorials Category:Resources Category:Article Stubs